villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nile
Nile (surname meant to be Griffen, as revealed in the Alex Rider Mission Dossier) is the secondary antagonist in the Alex Rider book Scorpia. Biography Nile was an agent in SCORPIA. He was said to have been the number two in his class. Nile was very advantageous and effective at every art - especially martial arts and murder. Nile had the same grace as Yassen Gregorovich. He could glide stealthily to locations. He was infelicitous and unfortunate in that he had vitiligo, a skin condition in black people which made their skin white. Nile is described as "he should have been handsome; but in fact he was a complete mess". Nile worked with John Rider at SCORPIA. He then ascended the ladder until he was Julia Rothman's henchman. Nile was at the Widow's Palace in Venice when Julia Rothman had her birthday. Nile was the only man who didn't wear a costume. He came in when Alex was being threatened by Julia's pet snow tiger, and switched what looked like a TV remote, sending the cat to sleep. When Nile met Alex, the name Rider didn't register so he threatened to kill Alex if the latter tried to escape. Alex attempted to use martial arts against Nile, but expecting this, the latter knocked him out and flung him in a basement cell when he knew Alex knew of SCORPIA. Nile was berated by Julia because she knew what the name Rider meant so she frantically got into the cell to save Alex - but found he had swum out through the sewers. Nile was assigned to blow up Consanto Enterprises, a drugs manufacturing company, and kill its director, Leibermann. Nile met Alex when he killed Leibermann, and he saved Alex, killing the director instead. Nile took Alex to SCORPIA's hotel, where he met Julia Rothman, who inducted him into the organization. Nile seemed to become friends with Alex in SCORPIA, apologizing for trying to kill him, and saying how foolish he was for not realizing Alex's importance. But he did warn Alex not to betray them, because then he would have to kill Alex for real. Nile showed off his martial skills in the organization and set Alex on his first murder mission to kill Mrs. Jones of MI6, because she had arranged for John Rider to be "killed". Alex couldn't kill her, and MI6 interrogated him, sending him back to blow SCORPIA open. Nile interrogated Alex with Julia Rothman when he returned, and asked Alex what killing felt like. Alex said he felt nothing, and Nile agreed, saying he felt the same in his first kill, but he learned to enjoy it with time. Nile and Julia Rothman took Alex to see Invisible Sword, the operation, being conducted, and when Alex saw the nanoshell dishes were being set on a hot air balloon, he contacted MI6, who contacted the Army, who launched an attack. Nile set on a course for protecting the operation; he got out his samurai blades and whirled them round. Alex was revealed to have sided with MI6 and Julia Rothman wanted him dead. Nile was furious at the betrayal but he was assigned to climb up the balloon rope after Alex. It was then that Nile was revealed to have vertigo as well as vitiligo, and being mortally afraid of heights, which is why he was number two instead of number one. Nile climbed the rope, only reluctantly, and got to the top, trying to kill Alex. Nile then promised he would kill Alex slowly, and then had Alex mocked Nile by saying how would he get down because everything was so small from up in the clouds. Alex then shoot propane gas at Nile and Nile fell burning off the balloon to his death. Personality Nile was one of their best assassins, second to Yassen Gregorovitch, and had several successful assassinations worldwide. He was very self-confident and highly intelligent, being an intellectually lightsome and agile individual. He was also very ruthless, cruel, arrogant, manipulative, and treacherous as well, often jumping to almost rebarbative and horrendous conclusions. His one moment of carelessness was when he immediately obeyed Julia Rothman and chased Alex Rider up a hot air balloon, forgetting his weakness of fear of heights. He was also somewhat destructive, psychopathic, traitorous, and sadistic, as he enjoyed causing pain. He was also extremely noncommittal, self-controlled, and uncommunicative, although nowhere near the standards of Yassen Gregorovitch. Trivia *In the graphic novel adaptation of Scorpia, Nile is shown wearing earrings, whilst the novel never says anything about him wearing earrings. Navigation Category:Male Category:Alex Rider Villains Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Symbolic Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Traitor